


"Scraps" or You Can't Fire Me, I Quit

by Chronicles_of_Scout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Some Fluff, Some angst, all incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout
Summary: My collection of scrap works.  I.e, they're either excerpts that got cut, changed, or burned to hell.  OR they're works that never got completed.  Fine Print: there are no happy endings here brave traveler, all endings must be drawn yourself.  Beware my uninspired imagination and prepare to create your path.Tis all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	"Scraps" or You Can't Fire Me, I Quit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote back in 2018. I think I actually wrote it before that one where Jeremiah came back and dissed Kara... not sure. But definitely think it was around the same time. Anyway, I started it. Couldn't figure it out. Wrote out a bit more. Didn't see where it was going. Hung it up and just never got a clear picture for it. Hence, you guys get to see it in it's birthday suit. No edits aside from spell check in Word so apologies for any blatant mistakes.
> 
> Also, there is a 99.98% chance that this will never be completed so just ya know... don't ask.

Kara gasped, Alex’s mouth dragging along her jaw to envelop the lobe of her ear.

She gasped again when Alex, stretched over her on the couch, pressed her thigh between both of Kara’s.

The article she had been highlighting tumbled out of her hand, the papers scattering across the wooden floor of her apartment as some news channel droned on about the latest conspiracy theory.At least that’s what Kara thought was happening.If the FBI were covering up a new spaceship landing surely Alex would have told her about it.Alex hadn’t and so Kara would not be distracted.

Well… distracted anymore.

She was supposed to be working.

As she helped Alex out of the leather jacket and pulled her closer, fingers sliding into reddish brown hair she thought, they were _both_ supposed to be working.

Alex had only even come over to drop off lunch.Kara was working a large story and, in her eagerness to impress Snapper—and Cat Grant—she was forgetting to take breaks.When Alex had got there, Kara had been pouring over articles with her superspeed, abusing her powers to get through as many credible sources as possible.

The crime rate of aliens vs humans and the argument over whether those statistics afforded aliens less rights was obviously one near and dear to Kara’s heart.She had been building her case for nearing two weeks and had just reached a point where she could write a diatribe against any remaining bigots.

Of course being Kara Danvers meant she couldn’t scold them; she had to appeal to their better sides.

That’s what she had been explaining to Alex when the agent had seen her in her messy apartment in nothing but her work shirt from yesterday, socks, and panties.

Kara just needed to find her angle and then she could change the world.

Alex had nodded dutifully, dumped the takeout on Kara’s neat stack of research and pressed her back into the couch.Any argument Kara would have or could have made had been swallowed by Alex’s kiss.

And Kara being Kara, well she couldn’t really find a reason to protest with Alex touching her like this.

Saving the world could wait.

Right now she had an extremely beautiful woman riding her naked thigh.She had priorities.

Grabbing Alex’s hips she pulled her girlfriend tighter to her, prompting Alex to hiss and suck hard at Kara’s weak spot near the bottom of her neck.The loud exclamation of “Rao” would have been embarrassing if they weren’t the only ones in the apartment, the second louder exclamation, that came when Alex _thrust_ into her… well that had her turning her red face into Alex’s hair and trying to tug the woman up into a kiss.

Kissing would stop her neighbors from filing another noise complaint.

Alex smirked against her mouth, pushing up on her arms to hover over Kara as she kept the kiss teasingly slow and short.Nothing that could satisfy Kara’s craving for _more._ Alex continued to thrust into her, her hand dropping to Kara’s breast and squeezing gently.

A tumble of words spilled out of Kara’s mouth and if you asked her later she would say that she was telling Alex how good it felt and how much she loved her.

Alex would say that she said a lot of nonsense, Alex’s name, and the word ‘dostop’.

Alex would also say this is why they got in trouble.

Kara would refute this strongly.

All Kara knew was one second, she was wondering the dynamics of couch sex and the next Alex had been pulled off of her and pinned to the ceiling by… _Aunt Astra?!_

_“Aunt Astra?!”_ Kara sprung to a seated position and then a standing position, too bewildered to try to fly.She’d done that before and had crashed through several ceilings.Alex had kindly asked that she not do it again.“Wha…How… You’re _dead.”_

Alex gurgled, her legs and torso dangling as Astra pressed her head and neck into the ceiling.Her girlfriend’s hands circled Astra’s wrists but Kara knew that if Astra wanted she could snap Alex’s neck in a heartbeat.

“Fear not Little One,” her aunt soothed, “I will assure you do not meet the same fate.”

Kara’s jaw dropped and Alex gurgled some more, startling her out of her stupor.“Aunt Astra, put her down _now!”_

“So that she can injure you?I think not!”

Mind already spinning, Kara damn near fainted when more Kryptonians flew through her open balcony window.Alex was right she should have started locking that thing!

When her _mother_ came through, her knees buckled and she dropped back to the couch boneless, shaking her head to try to clear it.

“I’m dreaming.”She whispered, “I stayed up too late and had too much ice cream.Alex told me this would happen; she said that the chocolate—”

Alura rushed over to her and enveloped Kara in her arms, her mother crying softly against her neck.“My Star.My little girl.”Alura pet her for a few more moments before turning teary eyes to the ceiling.“Is that the criminal sister?”

“This is the one.”Astra agreed.

Kara shot up again, hands out and slapping ineffectively at her aunt’s torso.To be fair, she was just a tad overwhelmed and not in complete control of her body.“Let her go!Alex is _not_ a criminal.”

“We heard you screaming.”Alura said, grabbing Kara’s hands as the Kryptonian guard circled around them.“You said ‘Rao’ and ‘Stop’ and this woman did _not_ listen.”

“No, I didn’t!”Kara’s face flamed, the words a high-pitched screech that shattered several glass fixtures.She slapped her palms to burning cheeks.“Just put her _down_!Rao, _please_!You’re _hurting_ her!”

Astra started to look uncertain, her grip wavering as she exchanged a cautious glance with Alura.

Then Kal-El flew in and Kara thought, _finally someone who can help._

Alex’s choked out “pants!” reminded her that she was standing half nude in front of a Kryptonian army, her mother, her aunt, and now her baby cousin.

Just great.

She sped into a pair of pants.The first ones she could find.Which just so happened to be her Supergirl pajama bottoms.

A new low.

Kal stepped between all of them, his face just as baffled as Kara’s but he at least had the calm air to deescalate the situation.“Let’s all take a breath, I’m sure everyone has questions.Astra if you could let Alex down so that we can figure out why you want to kill her before you actually kill her that would be great.”

After another moment her aunt had complied, dropping Alex by simply opening her hand.Kara caught her and held her tight to her chest.Her hands ran over Alex’s body, x-ray vision checking for anything hurt or broken.Alex slapped her hands away after she had caught her breath enough and turned to take in the assembly.

“What… the… hell?”

“I share those sentiments.Not the words but—”

“Shut up Clark.”And ok maybe Alex was very cranky now.Her human waved a finger between Astra and Alura, eyes pinched in suspicion.“You’re both supposed to be dead.”She pointed at Astra.“I for sure remember killing you,” refocused on Alura, “and Kara said you blew up so what the fuck gives?”

“Your skills in battle are honorable Brave One, but Rao would not allow a Kryptonian General to be bested by a human after all.My pod found safety in Argo City where my sister and our citizens worked to restore me.”

“So what are you a clone?”

Alex’s question had Astra growling and taking a menacing step forward.Alex glared and Alura grabbed Astra before the two could come to blows.

“This _is_ my sister,” Alura said, fingers gripping Astra’s bicep tightly.“Argo city is very close to the sun and… I’m sorry,” she turned to Kara, “are you not in any danger?”

Kara recoiled, hands flapping nervously in front of her.“Me? No. No danger. I am not in… no—”

Alex grabbed one of her hands, entwining their fingers together.“They get it Kara.It’s ok.”

Kara stared hard at Alura.“Is this real?”

Alura offered her a watery smile and nodded but before more hugs could occur Kal was stepping in as the voice of reason again.“Maybe we should go to the fortress before we decide that.”

Alex agreed.

And because Kara was clearly not in a place to make good decisions she went along with them both.

At the fortress they learned that Kara’s family had indeed been resurrected.Or rather Astra had, Alura had never really died.

Apparently Zor-El had given his life to encase the last of his people in a dome in Argo City and, when Krypton had exploded, they had been saved from the devastation.

Unfortunately, they had no way to _steer_ a city and so had been floating about aimlessly for decades.

When Astra had been jettisoned into space, her pod had miraculously landed on Argo City and with their advanced technology, they were able to revive her pretty quickly.Because apparently Kryptonian’s had regeneration chambers.Thanks for sharing that tidbit of information Kal!

Once Astra was seen to, they had disassembled the pod that had carried her into space and had been working to turn their floating city into a floating ship.Astra telling them that Kara was in danger had sped up the process and here they were.Saving her from the Kryptonian slayer.

Alex rubbed her throat, eyes still glaring at Astra petulantly.“I killed _one_ Kryptonian and that didn’t even _keep.”_

They were all huddled in the main room of the fortress, Alex cuddled into Kara’s side and trying not to reach for her gun.Kara kept an arm around her while she tried to determine if she was protecting Alex or protecting her Aunt.

Kal stood awkwardly in the middle of them as the results read this was indeed the real Astra and Alura.

“Thank Rao,” Alura said, her own gaze curious as she glanced between Kara and Alex.“Are you bonded to this alien?”

“Hey!”

“Yes!” Kara interrupted, stepping in front of Alex, hands fiddling in front of her as she stood in her Supergirl suit.“Or we will be, we haven’t really had the ceremony and I mean I haven’t even asked her but… well one day… yes.”

Alura blinked, tilting slightly to take in Alex’s angry form behind Kara.“It is very little.”

“ _MOM!”_

And it seemed like Alex had had enough, because she stormed from the room followed by Astra’s laughter at her plight.Kara watched her go mournfully and when her form had disappeared from sight, she turned back to her aunt and mother in fury.

“How dare you!”She hugged her mom because well… she hadn’t thought she’d ever be able to do so again.And if it was a choice between her family and Alex… “That is the woman I am going to marry!”She seethed, as she tugged Astra into an embrace.“You do not get to treat her like that.She is my family now and you dishonor me with your mockery and your vengeance.”She paused, heart breaking as she took them both in.“I do not want to see either of you until you learn to respect Alex and all that she means to me.”

And then she followed after her girlfriend, brushing past a nervous Kal-El to join Alex in one of the farthest chambers.

Alex was bundled up in snow coat and pants and had planted herself against a wall of ice.She was glaring down at her fists, knees bent to her chest, and didn’t look up when Kara approached.Slowly, carefully, Kara lowered herself to her knees her hands dropping to Alex’s calves and squeezing gently.

“I’m sorry.”She whispered, unsure of what else to say.

Alex huffed and then sniffled and Kara fought not to break down in tears.It had always been hard for her not to cry when Alex _was_ crying.Alex had picked that up when they had still been kids and it was one of the reasons she was so stone faced most of the times.Yet another thing she had given up for Kara.Instead of bursting into tears, Kara leaned further into Alex, kissing her cheeks and nose and eyelids.“I love you.”She murmured.“I love you so much.”

It was several moments of soft caresses and warm platitudes before Alex opened her legs and allowed Kara to hug her fully, her head tucked carefully under Kara’s chin.

“I just met your mom for the _first_ time,” Alex confessed, breath frosting the air in front of her, “and she already thinks I’m disgusting.”

“No,” Kara was quick to refute, sliding to her butt and pulling Alex into her lap.“No she doesn’t she was just… shocked.”

Alex gave a humorless laugh and Kara bit her lip unsure how to proceed.Finally she buried her nose in Alex’s hair, the soft scent soothing and grounding her in a way she desperately needed.

“It doesn’t matter.”Kara whispers, strands of Alex’s hair tangling in her face.“It doesn’t matter what she thinks.Or what my aunt Astra thinks or… anybody Alex.All that matters is that _I_ love you just as much as you love me and … even if the whole world stands against us that’s enough for me.”

“Me too.”Alex mumbles, pressing closer to Kara and fisting Kara’s cape in her hands.“I love you too.”

It’s a good thing she has pulled Alex onto her lap, Kara thinks, because after another half hour has passed with them sitting in silence, even Kara is starting to feel a chill.Nosing along Alex’s temple, she gives a gentle squeeze to gain her attention.

“Do you want to go back home?To my place I mean.We can order whatever you want and I’ll put off my article for a little while.”

Alex grunts.“You just got your family back; you should be spending time with them.”

“My family sucks.”

Alex lurches back, hazel eyes blinking in shock.“Kara!”

“They do.” Sulky she may be, but she’s also being honest which is much more important.“They barged in on a _private_ moment, _assaulted_ you, and then made fun of you.Those are all sucky things to do and I don’t like them right now.”

Alex gives her look that is a cross between delight and disapproval.A unique look that Kara is quite sure only Alex Danvers can pull off and only because she’s known Kara Zor-El for half her life.

“Kara,” Alex says patiently, “they thought you were in danger.They didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I don’t care.”

Alex huffs.

Kara glowers.

Kara wins.

Rolling her eyes, Alex stands up, offering her hands to Kara and pulling her to her feet.“You’re the most stubborn woman in existence so I won’t argue with you.”

“Thank you.”

“But I think I should remind you that you mourned both of the women out there and thought you’d never see them again.This is your chance to reconnect.To say all of the things you didn’t get a chance to last time.”

Well… that _is_ true.“But—”

“You’re not betraying _me_ by loving _them_.I already know you love me and I know that bad opinion or not, that won’t change.But they’re your blood and that’s its own form of forever. _You_ taught me that.”

Ok, maybe Alex wins.

A loud explosion followed by angry shouts comes from the hall and they share an alarmed look.

Or maybe nobody wins.Maybe they all die a painful death because those women were actually clones and not her reincarnated family!

Alex of course, takes off down the hall, gun in hand and ready to fight.Which means that Kara has to superspeed in front of her before she gets hit by a stray bullet or body or other such projectile.

When three sets of eyes and a robot turn to look at them like they’re crazy, Kara is at least mildly happy that Alex had thought there was danger as well.

“What the hell?”Alex exclaims, throwing her hands up in exasperation.Gun still in hand.

“What’s wrong?”Clark asks, looking bewildered and sharing confused looks with the women.

Because they all do look confused.And like they think Kara and Alex belong in a mental institution.

“Weren’t…” Kara takes a breath, cycling through the last few minutes and concluding that yes, she had heard the sounds of a fight.“Were you all just arguing?”

“Oh.”Alura looks relieved, her entire being relaxing as Astra rolls her eyes beside her.“Yes but only because Astra has apparently fed me misinformation.I was uninformed that Alex and her family took you in and cared for you.”Her mother turns to Alex, eyes shining with sincerity.“Thank you.”

Watching Alex blush will never get old and Kara takes a moment to treasure the redness in her girlfriend’s cheeks, Alex muttering a graceless acceptance, before she unleashes some of her ire.

“The fact that Alex was forced to take me in should not determine your respect for her.”And now the shocked looks are back; even Alex looking at her like she’s grown a second head, but Kara is passed caring.She’s sick of Alex making herself small.“Alex was kind enough to befriend me when her parents accepted the role of my guardians.She took the time to get to know me _and_ my heritage despite her own troubles; became an amazing woman despite me and has so many letters after her name she’d make the Science Guild sick with envy.She’s protected and cared for me since she was a teenager and the _first_ thing you do is belittle—”

“Ok, Kara.”Alex whispers, squeezing Kara’s hand tightly, “hey, we’re all on the same team here, yeah?”

Kara shakes her head, and for the first time realizes that _she_ wants to cry.She can’t look at her mother right now, so she directs all of her anger at Astra.“You knew she would never hurt me.You knew what she meant to me and you still behaved with all the honor of a Daxamite.Did you tell my mother of _your_ crimes Aunt Astra?”When her voice wavers, she takes a moment of pause, breathing deeply to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest.Alex steps in front of her and gently massages her shoulders, shushing her as she tries to bring her back from the edge.Unfortunately, Kara’s just too angry.“I would like to go home now.”

“Ok,” Alex’s eyes dart between hers but she’s already nodding.“Ok, let’s go home.”

Kara takes off with Alex in her arms in seconds, tucking her girlfriend close and speeding off towards her apartment.Alex’s phone is out before Kara’s even properly landed in her window and she’s ushering the Kryptonian off to a shower with the promise of junk food.

True to her word there are pizzas and potstickers waiting for Kara when she finishes. Alex pulls her towards the couch, food laid out in front of them and some romcom that Alex hates, but Kara will probably cry over playing in the background.

They spend their night like that, surrounded by all of Kara’s favorite things and Alex curled around Kara like a protective blanket.

~*~

The knock in the morning is intrusive but not unexpected.

Kara had known that at least one of her family members would be back to continue their argument so she gently extricates herself from Alex’s sleeping form and pads over to her front door.It’s still early, a quick look at the clock showing that it’s just passed 8 in the morning.She stretches up on her toes just before she reaches her door, fingers pointed towards the sky before she drops and shakes herself, pulling her thin robe tight around her pajama clad body.

The truly unfortunate part of not using her x-ray vision before opening the door is that she has prepared herself for a fight with Kryptonians not Eliza Danvers.

“Eliza?” The name is barely out of her mouth before her foster mother is grabbing her ear and tugging Kara back into the apartment.Kara yelps, although it doesn’t hurt, the shock value is enough to make her stumble all over herself like it does.“What are you doing here?”

“Clark dropped your mother off last night in _tears_ Kara Danvers!What in the world is going on!?”Eliza dropped her hands to her waist, glaring at Kara as she waits for an explanation.Kara doesn’t really have one, not really having expected to make Alura _cry._

“I… They were hurting Alex!”She defends herself, some of her anger from the night before returning.Especially when she remembers the bruises on Alex’s shoulders and neck from Astra’s attack.“They attacked her—”

“Is she ok?”

“What?”Kara had heard her but the question sounded weird when it was phrased as more of a challenge than with any real concern.

“Alex; is she ok?”

“She has bruises on her neck.”Kara grits between clenched teeth.

Eliza makes a noise in the back of her throat and _finally_ looks upset on her daughter’s behalf.“As I was told, they thought she was attacking you.”

“They didn’t ask!”

“And if you, fresh from your pod had heard Kal-El, seemingly in pain, would you have asked questions or acted to save him?”Kara doesn’t answer, choosing instead to clench her fists and wrap her arms around herself.Eliza softens just so, reaching up to grasp the tense biceps of the alien she had raised.“Sweetheart, I understand you’re angry.You and Alex have always protected each other and I can’t imagine how hard that must be when you thought you’d have to protect her from your own flesh and blood.But honey, you don’t have to.No one wants to hurt her.No one _meant_ to hurt her.Trust me, if they had you and I would be having a much different conversation.”

Kara sniffles and rubs her cheek against her shoulder trying to hide the evidence of her emotions.It’s futile, especially against Eliza who has seen her through the most traumatic period of her life.

“You don’t have to be angry.”Eliza soothes, stepping closer and taking Kara’s face in her hands.“No one expects you to hate them over this.”

“I love her so much.”The words tumble on top of each other and, when her lips tremble too much, Kara rolls them into her mouth and tries to duck her head away.Eliza doesn’t let her.“I can’t… how can I love them if they don’t love her?”

“You have to give them the chance.They don’t even know us Kara.Let them get to see who we are before you choose sides that you don’t need to choose.Ok?”

Chest aching with the weight of her anguish, Kara can do little more than nod as Eliza finally pulls her into her arms, rocking her gently until the worst of the pain has left her.

“Once this has all settled down a bit I would also like to talk to you and Alex about this relationship and _why_ you thought you needed to keep it from me.”

Leaving bed may have been a mistake.

~*~

Alex is surprisingly calm when she wakes up and Kara has to attribute it to her girlfriend’s concern for her.Admittedly, being fussed over is nice, especially when she’s being fussed over by Alex Danvers.

However she can’t help but to still feel terrible.

She _was_ mean to Alura.

And Astra.

She’d gotten her family back and had spit in the face of her blessing all in the same day!Rao might never answer another prayer of hers again!

“We can call them.”Alex whispers into her hair, fingers stroking up and down Kara’s back.“Mom said she left them in Midvale but I’m sure they can find their way over her.Or we could go to them.It’s whatever you want honey.”

Kara releases a shuddery breath and simply burrows deeper into Alex.

They’re in Kara’s living room, stretched out on the couch while Eliza putters around in the kitchen making an early lunch.Both of the Danvers women ooze worry and, while it makes Kara feel safe, it simultaneously makes her feel guilty.

They should be reprimanding her not coddling her!

And besides that… besides the horrible human being that she was… a part of her was really hoping she was imagining this whole thing.It made her feel even worse but honestly this whole thing would be so much more manageable if this had never happened.If she was just crazy.

It’s not that she didn’t want her family back it’s just that… she knew how to live without them now.

It was easier without them.

Particularly, it was easier without Astra.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for alive and redeemed Astra and for Eliza pulling Kara's ear. All good things.


End file.
